The present invention relates to a waterfall spillway and the like and in particular to an expandable waterfall spillway having high strength characteristics and a method for making the same.
Waterfall spillways must be versatile and capable of withstanding the pressures associated with continual water flow. These forces are frequently dissipated by the use of rocks, boulders, and aggregate which lessen the force exerted by water as it flows downward.
Many man-made waterfall systems, including polymeric spillways, are designed to allow water to cascade downwardly while providing an aesthetic appearance. Due to their polymeric construction, the size of these waterfall spillways is usually limited due to mold sizing constraints. Oftentimes, polymeric waterfall spillways are not strong enough to withstand seasonal temperature variations as well as the forces imparted on them by the surrounding earth. Consequently, the spillways can fatigue and crack after extensive use. In addition, most synthetically made waterfall spillways are linear in design. This structural limitation inhibits the adaptability of the waterfall spillway to varying terrain.
Accordingly, a waterfall spillway that is durable, expandable, and can be modified to form various shapes and angles is desired and would be an improvement in the art.